Suikoden Forgotten Wars
by Yah Lun
Summary: Lazlo lived on, even as his friends died around him. He has searched for answers and adapted to his surroundings. Now with a new name and new destiny ahead what is in store for the former hero of the islands.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Suikoden Universe.

Chapter 1

"You summoned me Teresa?" Words from a young male would break the silence of the mayor's office. Several guards taking up a post pointing their spears toward the man who broke into the mayors office. His right hand touching his side, the fingers resting along the sword handle, "Be weary you two, attack me and you will never see your families again." The men froze in the cold response.

"Wait stop he is welcome here, I am sorry Alan. I didn't expect you so soon, we are still trying to straighten out things. Men can you leave us?" Teresa speaking calmly to the two men who would leave weary of the odd swordsman. Who upon first glance was a mere child, maybe no older than fifteen. Teresa sighing a little looking down, "I am still glad you got my letter and came here."

The young male would lower his hand from the handle of his sword, which upon close glance was wakizashi, and another was on the opposite side. "Well your letter arrived late to the islands. I heard of the war here, I am sorry I did not arrive sooner to aid you." The young male bowing his head apologetically, a simple red bandanna around head would sway downwards.

"Its my fault for sending the letter so late, thanks to Lord Riou, we freed Greenhill along with uniting it and others under the banner of Dunan Republic. I sent for the greatest mind from our academy to late, for that I apologize Alan." Teresa bowing her head a bit, while someone who entered spoke up, "You do not have to bow your head to a simple wanderer." The voice belonged to mail, who stood out wearing dark purple designed clothing.

Teresa quickly spoke up, "Silence Haresh, this man is no mere wanderer. He graduated with the highest scores from the academy, an accomplished warrior and mind. I owe him this apology because he traveled so far to help me. Show some respect." The man quickly bowed his head, "My apologies Lady Teresa. However he is still just a wanderer an armed wanderer in this chamber is forbidden unless they are a guard. You know this rule was put into place to protect you."

Teresa sighed a moment, "Alan I apologize for all of this. Can you go into town and I will join you later at the inn? Here let me." Teresa would fumble around looking for some money. Alan raising his hand placing it on top of Teresa's, which her cheeks tinted red instantly. "Don't worry about it for now. We will talk of older times when you arrive. I will go into town and take in some of the sights, check on some of the locals. Don't worry so much for now Teresa." His eyes didn't waver from the man named Haresh. Nothing about that man sat well with Alan, who left the office.

Outside Alan would look up and stretch, his knuckles popping a bit while his destination would be the inn. Stopping as a man was struggling to lift up his cart, which turned over, he apparently was a traveling salesmen. Alan lowering down by the man, hooking his hands under the wood. With a hard sounding grunt he would turn it upright with the man's help. Who turned surprised someone helped him. "Oh, thank you young man. This thing was to heavy to turn back upright on my own."

Alan tilted his head nodding gently, "It's not a problem, what happened?" The old man was happy to get some help, "It was just an accident, I lost hold of it when I was coming from the academy, it hit that pot hole there and turned over." Alan would look to where the man insinuated only to move over there, hand coming to place on the hole. Looking about a bit he would find a few large chunks of rock, before tossing them into the air. A quick slash sound followed, before the click of both of the wakizashi's being sheathed.

The fragments of the large rocks would fall almost covering the entire hole. "Ohoho, you must be a really skilled swordsman I never saw you strike the stones." The old man was quite impressed with Alan's sword skill, "I bet you killed many of the Highland scum who ravaged this land." Alan frowned a bit and shook his head, "I killed more than my share on many different lands. Take care of yourself old man." Alan moving away without another word, his thumb resting on the wakizashi on his right side, "Come out."

"You sensed my presence Lord La, I mean Alan." Words spoken calmly came from a cloaked figured, the simple brown cloak covered the face, and lingered over a feminine form. Alan shaking his head, "I would be a full to miss one of my bodyguards wouldn't I? What is it Selma?" The woman could only grin sliding back her cloaked hood, ears swaying back and forth a bit. "You know why I am here, the same as other places. I owe you a debt that I can never pay, the entire Great Tree society."

Alan would continue his walk, moving inside of the inn, and his destination would be a table. Selma taking a seat to his right side, "I appreciate the constant vigilance, but you do not have to do this Selma, you or Paula." Selma would shake her head, "I am aware of that, but this is what I choose too. Besides I know you miss them, all of them." Selma patting Alan on the hand. His head drooping a little while he sighed.

"Yeah, I do miss them, Snowe, Kika, Lino, Elenor, even Adrienne." His hand resting a bit when Selma patting him gently, "Being a bearer of such a rune is a punishment in it's own way. I am glad , elves like myself and Paula live so long. We can give you some comfort in what it used to be like." Alan nodded gently, "It's a blessing to be honest. Without you two I might have lost my mind after I heard of Flare's death."

Selma nodded gently, "Paula and I dumped some white lotus petals out into the ocean on our way here." Alan quirked a brow before nodding, "Thank you for doing that. I am sure she would have appreciated it." Selma would look up as a man approached, "So what will you two have?" Selma would stretch a bit, "I want a beer." Alan tilting his head would nod, "I want a steamed bun and some tea." The man would nod walking back toward the kitchen of the inn.

"You try a steamed bun wherever you go. You miss Pam's food that much don't you?" Alan couldn't help but smile, "She made the best steamed buns I ever had. What can I say?" Selma would smile, she had noticed some were still looking at her strangely, mostly because she was an elf. Several steps toward Alan's table would make him raise his eyes a bit, seeing something out of the corner. Only to push the chair out next to him, using the edge of his foot.

The seat would be grabbed and then sat in, the simple brown cloaked hood would be pulled back, "Thank you." The soft voice of another elf would pierce the conversation, looking toward Selma she smiled. "I gathered some information for you Lord Lazlo." Selma would look up sharply, as if to scold Paula, however Alan spoke up. "Its not Lazlo anymore, I told you it's Alan. That name died when Flare did."

Paula's ears shot down it was a habit, she had called him Lazlo for so long but she had to try and remember, "My apologies Alan. What I found out is that Greenhill along with the other countries have only been free for six months. The true rune bearer known as Riou is governing Muse with attempts to strengthening the war torn Dunan cities. There still seems like a lot of bad blood amongst the people and the former Highlanders. Also it's rumored that Teresa Wisemail is attempting to patch up relationships with the Karayans. Apparently her family has done some injustice to these people."

Alan groaned a bit seeing the man return with a beer and his cup of tea. Seeing a new customer he would speak up, "What would you like Miss?" Paula looked up at the man and smiled, "I will have some water please." The man would nod, Alan looking to Paula, "It's amazing how hate can just drag on for people. Makes me wonder why I fought so hard all those years ago. Kind of pointless when it starts back up don't you think? Maybe Katarina was right when she told me that fighting won't stop forever."

"Don't speak like that Alan, you fought hard for your beliefs and saved many people because of your decisions. I returned home because of your valiant efforts." Selma trying to appease Alan who had sort of lost most of his desire for this world. He had studied in Greenhill to try and find some peace amongst all the books, yet found nothing that would appease him long enough. "Yes. Lord Alan, don't speak so badly of your efforts. You accomplished so much, Obel and Razril are still strong because of your efforts from then."

"Yeah, but spilling blood doesn't seem to solve things for longer than temporary. We still have skirmishes in the islands, I refused to join the ranks again because I am tired of spilling blood needlessly. I asked Adrienne to forge me these two blades for the purpose of killing. I thought we would get invaded because we were newly formed. I had no idea the last life I would take with them would be a comrades."

Paula would scoot her chair closer to rub Alan's back gently, "Nalleo wasn't your fault. He knew what he was doing, raiding a merchants vessel was piracy, he took up sword and killed a few of the civilians on board. It's not your fault you had to face him that day. You were protecting many lives. Not everyone changes for the better Alan." The steamed bun and water would be delivered, Alan poking at it with his fork. "Even so it didn't make things easier. I hated I couldn't save him. All the power and nothing I could do about it."

"It will be alright m'lord. " Selma trying to ease Alan's soul, he had been through as much as them. Then again being human , he wasn't supposed to see so many things, feel so much pain it was surprising that he managed to move forward. A credit to his race was all Selma could truly say about the young man. Paula sipping her tea a bit watching many come and go with little problem. Alan finally digging into the steamed bun having to say it wasn't close to what Pam used to make.

"Alan, I am sorry I kept you." Many of the customers as well as the inn keeper would bow their heads gently when Teresa stepped into the inn. Seeing Alan, and then the others who were sitting with him. Noticing they were elf, yet this was the first time she had seen elves up close. "Who are these young ladies Alan?" Teresa lightly opened her hand to motion out to both Paula and Selma.

Selma would speak up even before Alan did, "We are his servants and bodyguards." Alan cut a glance toward Selma, before Paula could interrupt, "Yes, I am Paula and that is Selma." Teresa was shocked, she didn't remember Alan having bodyguards or servants when he was here two years ago. Then again it made sense for how intelligent and well manners, maybe he was of a noble family. "It's my pleasure to meet you Paula, and Selma. I am Teresa Wisemail mayor of Greenhill."

Alan rubbed his neck, then looked to Teresa, "So now that I missed the war, is there anything I can do for you now Teresa?" Teresa smiled toward Alan, glad to see him okay, even if he returned to the islands she had wandered what happened to him. "Well I have something that I would like to ask you to help me with. Shin left my side after the war and I believe he left to perfect his swordsmanship." Alan quirked a brow before responding, "Are you asking me to find Shin for you?"

Teresa blushed and shook her head, "No, no no. That is completely okay, Shin will return if he desires to. What I wanted to ask you was to come with me to the Karayans land. I am to deliver some potch, along with medical supplies as a gesture of goodwill. I have been requested to let some of our soldiers do it. However I felt it would mean more if I did it myself. What I want to ask you to do is accompany me there. I feel your insight in politics will aid in diplomacy, I really want this to go well. I promised Lucia the leader of her clan that I would do right for my families past wrongs."

Alan heard the words his fingers tapping against the wooden table, the tone was a sign of how important this was to Teresa. Could he truly say no to this request? Selma and Paula looked toward one another, Paula speaking up. "I think we should, m'lord. A chance to soften tension in borders and villages is a noble cause. I mean Karayans were like us Elves out casted and looked down by many." Paula thought strongly of this especially given her people still suffer from the racism amongst other races.

"You didn't need to say that Paula, I intended to go anyway. So what will you need from me Teresa?" Teresa heard the heartfelt words from Paula and nodded in approval. Surprised that Alan decided he would go then mentioned what would she need. "I will have a small escort of archers with us, I just want you there to aid in the diplomacy when we arrive. If everything goes well we won't have any problems." Alan would nod carefully with that, "It's fine, so when will we set out?" Teresa smiled to the inn keeper, "Can I ask for this young man and his servants a room?"

The man nodded, "Of course anything for you lady Teresa. I will have two rooms prepped for them right away." Alan rose his hand, "You don't have to do that, we will gladly pay for our lodging." Teresa smiled, "Let a friend spoil a friend. We will set out in the morning however Alan. I hope this is okay with you and your friends." Selma looked to Alan, "It's fine with us, we are ready to go at your command m'lord." Alan groaned, "Fine, we will set out in the morning, perhaps along the way we can talk more Teresa."

Teresa would smile, glad that Alan took the offer. "I would enjoy a chance to talk. I hardly had time to talk with you during your final year here. So I would love to know what you have been up to for the past three years. Along with your bodyguards. I never knew you were a noble, Alan." Alan groaned a bit to himself shaking his head slowly, "I um well you see I don't like to advertise my wealth so I often don't travel with my servants. Yet this time given there was war in this country, I requested them to come with me."

Gently nodding Teresa would stand up, "Well I didn't have long, but I will see you in the morning Alan. I wish you a pleasant sleep." Turning on her heels, she would depart out the door leaving Alan who was staring at both Selma and Paula. "Servants you say?" He spoke with a less than pleased look on his face, "Bodyguards you say." He continued to speak looking at both Selma and Paula. Paula's ears flattened a bit, "It was a believable answer, elves are not liked well as is. Saying we were your servants would make our time here easier."

Selma nodded, "Along with us being your bodyguards will explain our weapons on hand. Besides we do ow you so much, so being your bodyguards seems fitting enough. I mean... Oh... I am sorry Alan I was care less I forgot completely." Selma's ears turning down a bit as if the sudden realization sank in. Paula was confused, "Wait what is wrong with that Selma?" Her light colored orbs looking toward Alan who would stare toward the door. "Gretchen, Helga, and Millay were my bodyguards."

It dawned on Paula, her ears remaining down, "I am sorry Alan, it has been a long time though. Millay even became a general in the Obel army and Gretchen was a sword instructor. Everyone moved on, why can't you accept the time and move forward." "Paula!" Selma would hiss toward her friend, looking at Alan who shook his head getting up from his spot at the table. "Maybe I will one day, maybe I will. You to turn in when you are ready, I am going to take a walk."

The two elves sighed looking toward the door as Alan would exit, Paula looking down slowly. "Lord Lazlo..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you ready to go Lady Teresa?" A soldier would shift his bow over his shoulder. Teresa shook her head, "No not yet, I am waiting on some people." Teresa leaning back and turning her head to look over her shoulder. The small convoy of wooden carts were getting loaded and the archers were getting situated and ready to move out. "Hurry up Selma!" The voice of Paula's would break the silence of the early morning.

Selma would be in the distance behind Paula, "Don't wait on me!" The both of them reaching Teresa's side panting a bit exhausted. Teresa would blink confused as she spoke up, "Are you two okay? Where is Alan? Did he decide not to come with the caravan?" Selma would lean forward her sword on her back even felt like it weighed a ton, hands resting on her thighs while she gasped for air. Paula was almost in the same boat, her simple iron sword resting at her side. "No milady, he set out early this morning to scout ahead. He thought you would be taking the path through the forest village."

Teresa was stunned by his early departure, even more so by knowing which way they would go. "Well that is wise of him I suppose, why are you two out of breath?" Selma would stare at Paula who looked down a bit red faced, before speaking up. "We were getting a bath in the spring out in the forest. We were worried that we would miss the trip. Lord Alan would be upset with us for being so late." Paula's ears going down a bit as she tried to smile. Teresa couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry I will not tell him."

Paula was relieved, hopping onto the back of the cart, "I appreciate this a lot Lady Teresa. Alan isn't so forgiving of us goofing off in his words when there is work to be done." Selma would climb up on the other cart resting beside a guard who would start the caravan forward. Teresa looking down toward the horse which would begin to trudge forward. The decently guarded caravan would be safe. Teresa raising her hand up to block out some of the sun while the caravan moved north toward the village.

Flat palm would touch a tree, Alan's light colored orbs slanting looking into the forest, it was to quiet. This couldn't have been a forest full of griffons could it? Moving forward a sound stirred his attention, where was it coming from? Alan moved between the trees before noticing a large hole dug in the ground, probably an old griffon trap made by a hunter. Lowering down and peering in he was shocked to see someone inside. "Hey are you okay?!" The person did look up, but was so muddy Alan couldn't make them out.

Judging the height of the whole being over twelve feet deep and rather wide it was easy to fall inside. The sides looked smoothed so climbing out was nearly impossible, "Are you hurt?" Alan called down again the person on the inside would from what little light he could make out was pointing down toward the leg area. Perhaps a dislocated joint, or sprain. Either way the person needed to be helped out of the hole. Alan loosening his weapons belt letting one of his two wakizashi's stabbed into the top of the ground firmly. Looping the belt around the handle, he would begin to lower down into the hole.

"Grab my arm, come on lets get out of this hole." Alan waiting and feeling the person grasp his forearm tightly. Only to force him to muscle the person up a bit more, "Wrap your hands around my neck." Alan was nearly choked when the person finally clutched about his throat. "Just.. Just hold on." Alan grunted climbing up the wall and pulling himself up while the person clutched to his neck. Turning to look at the person, it was a female, but she was covered in mud. Apparently she been down in the hole for a long time.

Setting her down he would adjust his weapons belt again sliding his wakizashi's back in place. "How long were you down there?" The young woman would look up, but no words came from her mouth. "Apparently long enough, come on. The town isn't far from here." Alan lifted her into his arms moving back toward the town, where he would pay the inn keeper to get a room for the young woman. While he paid the local doctor to inspect her for wounds and such. Alan standing outside of the inn, eating an apple while looking toward the gates.

"Young man?" Alan turned a moment looking toward the doctor as he stepped out of the inn. "The young lady is a local and hero to the people here. Thank you for bringing her home safe." Alan simply nodded, "Is she okay? Nothing was broke was it?" The doctor raised his hands assuredly, "No she has a sprain and was in a state of mixed dehydration and exhaustion. However a little rest and she will return to normal." Alan chuckled, "Well I am glad I could help sir." Sounds of carts would stir his attention away. Seeing several archers including Selma, Teresa, and Paula.

"Take care sir, I must go my ride is here." Alan would move from the steps and toward the caravan waving his hand, "I see you guys made it. Was the trip safe Lady Teresa?" Teresa would smile looking to Alan as her cart moved by him. "It was quite enjoyable. Your two servants are pleasant to travel with, I would not understand how you could ever leave them behind." Alan slanted his eyes toward Paula who only smiled at him. Alan would shake his head a bit, "I scouted ahead and the route is clear. If you don't need to rest, I would suggest passing through the town and continuing on. If we do this we won't get stuck losing a day or caught in the dark traveling in the forest."

Teresa tilted her head thinking about it before looking toward one of the soldiers, "Lets continue on, I don't think we need a rest. How about you captain?" The soldier would look toward Teresa and smile, "We can continue. I agree with him, that it would be better to continue on." "Then I leave it in your capable hands my captain." The guard would wave his hand, "Lets move on men." Alan would follow out to the side of Teresa's cart. "You can ride with me Alan, you don't have to walk you know?"

Alan waved his hand lightly, "It's okay, I rather walk." Alan offering a smile of reassurance to Teresa while slowing his pace to walk beside Selma's cart. "Anything happen?" Selma would look toward Alan and shake her head lightly, "Been quiet, I thought with these supplies on board we would have been a bigger target. However for the most part nothing has showed up, not even a curious forest animal." "That is odd, so it was that quiet Selma?" Alan just found the idea unbelievable swearing that they would run into more trouble.

Alan rose his hand up pointing toward his eyes and then pointed toward Selma and Paula. Each one understanding what he meant to do while they traveled. Picking up a light jog to catch up with the first cart where Teresa was riding. The forest quickly enveloping the caravan. It was amazing how time passed quickly, especially when they had a goal. Alan couldn't shake a bad feeling, so many archers and so much brush. The combination did not favor them and it was the only problem he had with Greenhill's army consisting mostly of archers.

"Why are you so tense Alan, you haven't heard a word I said to you have you?" Alan blinked turning to look toward Teresa, he had been so focused on the surroundings, so he didn't hear anything she said. "My apologies, I was caught up in listening to forest." "What sound Alan?" Teresa would lean over a bit as if trying to hear further out. "I don't hear anything, not even a bird." Alan would grit his teeth feeling the enamel begin to crackle. "I know that is the problem. Captain we should hasten our march."

The captain turned toward Alan shaking his head, "You are worried for nothing boy. Since the war with Highland there is no one who would dare mess with the archers of Greenhill." Alan didn't like the over confidence in his voice, "I would highly recommend.." Alan stopped talking noticing how the path widened a lot on either side and the brush was heavier on the right side. Right hand coming to rest on his wakizashi handle. "Captain, I beg you to hasten the march." Teresa got worried hearing Alan's tone go from normal to concerned.

"Captain maybe we should heed his advice." Teresa looking toward the captain in an attempt to sooth her friends worry. The captain would groan, "You don't need to worry, we are the best archers in the land. So no o. agh!" A thin bolt would slam into the captains neck. The thick brush would fall revealing men holding crossbows. Alan's eyes widened unsheathing both his wakizashi's. Knocking down one bolt and taking one in the side. "Grrr damnit! Ride get out of here now!" Alan hissed seeing the men drop the crossbows even as they laid to waist to almost all the archers.

Selma was about to leap down to aid Alan, "Stop! Go with Teresa get her out of here now!" Alan pointing his blade while stepping into a man who rose a hatchet with intent to split him in half. Alan's eyes would adjust a bit, everything slowing down be it just a mere second. It was enough, spinning around on his right foot, his wakizashi would slice along the back of the man's neck. The hatchet falling to the ground, while he slid forward driving his other wakizashi into another man's abdomen. His counter rune allowed for him to see just a mere second ahead of the attackers.

Selma would leap from her cart to Teresa's, "Hold on Lady Teresa!" Snapping the reigns the cart would jerk forward, the dead driver falling off to the side. Paula would jump down coming to Alan's aid, raising her sword up, "It's a mistake to attack us! Winds of sleep!" The wind rune would ignite above Paula's head, the subtle breeze of wind would ripple through the small wave of men. Each one inhaling the gust only to collapse onto their faces and knees. "Hurry up and get out of here!" Alan would wave some of the archers who were getting up, wounded and all. The carts following Selma and Teresa's.

It irritated Alan that the dead were being left behind, but what could they do right now? Not only were they being ambushed, they were outnumbered and the skill of the fighters outweighed the skilled archers at close range. Alan motioned toward the last cart, "Climb on and drive Paula!" Alan kicking a man in the face, the body falling back into another the two stumbling back. Paula quickly leaping to the drivers seat, waiting on Alan who leaped into the back of the cart. "Go go!" Alan hissed, the bolt still stuck in his arm hurt like hell.

"Alan up ahead!" Paula would see that two of the carts had been turned over, more archers were dead, several more men would be running out from the brush. "Shit. Teresa!" Alan would jump over the side of the cart, knocking a bandit down, turning on his right foot extending his left catching another man on the jaw. The body doing a sharp spin backwards, "Teresa!" Alan hissed running toward the two carts, Selma sticking her head up, only to duck down as another bolt flew over head.

"She is here! I am sorry they set traps up here, the path wasn't cleared!" Another sharp slash would follow the bandit collapsing clutching his throat. "Don't worry about it! We need to get out of here. Who is left?!" Alan growled noticing Paula ram her straight sword into a man's abdomen. A sort of sick feeling sunk in realizing every time he turned, he saw no one there to answer. "Protect Teresa at all cost!" Selma would step out slamming her two handed sword into a man's chest cleaving him in two.

"Yes m'lord!" Selma stepping forward raising her hand, the soft glow of the water rune would show, "Breath of Ice!" A cold gust of wind would form in front of a few men, only to explode into shards of ice. The ice splintering into the men's flesh ripping them to shreds. Alan ducked under another hatchet swing, driving his right wakizashi into the man's foot. Only to raise his left one up jamming it into the man's throat lifting him into the air slamming him into the ground. "Grrr damnit, to many!" Alan getting ready to attack, feeling a spear tip pressed under his throat.

"M'lord!" Selma turned sharply seeing Alan forced to stop his attack. Paula seeing this would step forward in an attempt to attack the man. "Stop Paula!" Alan raising his hand up to stall her, Alan deep down wishing he had not sealed his Rune away in his left hand. He hated to take lives but if he died here the Rune of Punishment would take on one of these fools as a new host. He couldn't allow that to happen he just couldn't. "Stop please! We surrender!" Teresa spoke up from behind the cart when she stood up.

"We surrender, just don't kill them please!" Her words were filled with deep concern for them. The men staring at the group of four. "Kill them anyway!" One would bellow, Alan wincing sharply feeling his end along with his close friends would be here. An odd sound would follow the group of five men would fall back, arrows jammed into their necks. A woman with a scarf and headband clutched a bow, her hand glowing a bit. She had activated the great hawk rune dispersing several arrows in a larger area. "Thank god I caught up, we must hurry more are coming!"

"Who are you?" Alan asked the question, Teresa blinking, "Ayda is that you?" The young woman would nod, "Yes Lady Teresa. We must hurry, they are here!" Ayda raising her bow taking aim and hitting a man in the knee his body tumbling forward over the ground. Alan didn't need to be told, "Teresa get in this cart, Selma take her ahead, be careful! Paula you drive this one, Ayda ride in back and pick off who follow." Alan issuing orders sharply, while he climbed into the last of the three remaining carts and would make the two steeds hurry ahead of Teresa and Selma's cart.

Light colored orbs scanning the horizon hoping the two turned over carts would stop them from pursuing. The twang sound of Ayda's bow was reassuring knowing at least if any were on mounts. She would knock them down and out of the way, the light of the forest ending was a relief. Alan and the first cart would clear, yet out of the corner of his eye he saw something. It was to late, a whip wrapping about his throat would jerk him from the drivers seat of the cart, his body being slammed on the ground.

Yet he would force himself to roll forwards toward the attacker, his left wakizashi would come to rest under the whip owners neck. The one in his right hand would be resting against the abdomen of another attacker. The dust hadn't settled yet while Selma and Teresa would slide out, followed by Ayda and Paula. Teresa's eyes would widen seeing Alan's cart turn over without the driver. "Alan!" Eyes adjusting while the dust settled, Selma stopped the cart in time to leap out and place her sword under one of the new attackers necks.

Paula had done the same knocking one of them down while straddling his chest. Her sword being aimed toward his face. Ayda raised her bow drawing back aiming toward the new threat, but lowering as the dust finally cleared enough. "You? Why are you here?" The voice of the one closest to Alan's wakizashi stunned him, looking up he noticed the dark skinned woman. The one out to his side he was keeping in check was a dark skinned male, similar in build as the woman. Teresa quickly spoke up, "Lucia!"

The name struck Alan while he looked up, "So you are Lucia, I take it?" Lucia would look down at the blade under her throat, "You know me, but who are you?" Alan groaned, he realized when he was jerked off the drivers seat and rolled along the ground. The bolt had broke leaving the point buried in his arm. "Tired.." Alan would collapse, exhaustion setting in with pain, his two wakizashi's would collapse beside him, the faint sound of Selma and Paula screaming his name. He swore as his lights dimmed that Paula said Lazlo, he would make her pay for that later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thank you to the ones who have reviewed my story. I appreciate the comments and will do my best to write more.

Chapter 3

"_Lazlo? Lazlo are you listening to me?" Light colored orbs looked up witnessing even from his back the determined look of Princess Flare. Lazlo forming a smile in return. "Sorry it was such a nice day, I didn't want to spend it just talking about another battle fleet formation. We just repelled those pirates." Flickering red bandanna tails flowed in front of his eyes. Yet the princess was less than happy with the answer._

"_Lord Lazlo, how can you say that. You know what we just went through we can't lower our guard. They will over run Obel. Just because Snowe decided to become a traveling merchant doesn't mean you have to pick up his lazy attitude. My father would have a fit to see you being so lazy right now." Flare placing her hands on her hips, eyes staring down at Lazlo. Who would sit up and shake his head lightly._

"_Fine Flare show me the layout again. I will pay attention this time I promise." Lazlo looking at the table which was set up on the main deck. Flare now happy with this answer would start to point out several of the ships position forming a wedge. "We know that this group was nothing more than a scout ship, so we need to signal Gretchen's ram ship to lead. We will follow in our arrow ship."_

"Flare!" Alan sat up, his right hand reaching up as if to touch something. Beads of sweat poured down his face and onto his bare chest. Fingers closing and opening again, a pain shooting down his right arm, remembering his punishment rune. "Alan you're awake." Selma would knock him out of his daze which he had been stuck in. "Yeah, sorry how long have I been out, where are we? Where is Teressa and Paula? Were the supplies okay?"

"Calm down m'lord everything is okay, why are you so upset?" Selma asking concerned seeing the look on his face told her otherwise. "You were dreaming about the others weren't you?" Alan remained silent hearing the flap of the hut open a Karayan walking in. "Our chief wants to speak with you. Wants that is done we will give you back your weapons." Selma looked toward the Karayan, "Can it wait he has just awoken and is still suffering from exhaustion."

"It's okay Selma, I need to get an update to whats going on. Hand me my shirt though please." The Karayan walked toward the door moving the flap to the side. "Its the hut in the center of town. Don't keep our chief waiting." Selma would hand over the semi torn tunic to Alan before getting up and following the Karayan out. Alan groaning a bit looking up, "Damn it, I should have drowned at sea." Words spoken in frustration while he slipped on the tunic and stepped outside noticing his arm had been patched.

He would walk with Selma toward the main hut, noticing young Karayans playing around in the field nearby. So this was the clan of Karaya. Two guards would allow Alan and Selma entrance into the large hut. A female Karayan was sitting with Teressa and Paula seemed to be leaning against the side of the hut. "Alan you are awake." Teresa smiled toward him, before looking to the female Karayan. "I want you to meet the chief of the Karayan people Lucia."

Alan would bow his head forward, "Thank you for allowing me treatment of my wounds chief Lucia." Lucia tilted her head to the side just looking the male up and down, he looked young when actually standing there. Though his eyes they looked old, dead, and even dangerous. They were a look she had never seen before, "It's the least I can do for you helping to get my village some much needed supplies. I do have a question for you?"

Alan would stand back up right, only to hear her words and then question. "I am glad I could be of service to both Greenhill and the Karayan people. What question do you have?" Lucia would move from the table she had been sitting at to her chair, lifting up the two sheathed wakizashi's. "Your fighting style it's similar to our Karayan style. Where did you learn it?" Alan blinked and shook his head, he had been defining his swordsmanship over many years. It wouldn't have surprised him if some Karayans had picked up on the stance and even some of the moves.

"It's not that strong, its just simple dual weapon combat. I just happen to read about the Karayan style in scrolls I ran into while studying abroad." Lucia didn't believe it for one second, "Your moves. The way you came off that cart even as I thought I had you. You were in full control, you had me and another of my warriors. Thats not simple dual weapon combat. You are a highly skilled warrior. I haven't seen any like you in my travels." Alan shook his head lightly, "My apologies, it's just my luck. I was pulled at an angle where I could recover is all. You easily could have killed me."

"Perhaps. I have a request for you." Lucia clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth in thought. "What is the.." "Chief Lucia! The raiders are coming! The raiders!" A nearly out of breath Karayan would step into the hut. Lucia tossing the two wakizashi's toward Alan. "I am sorry we will have to talk later. I do not have anyone to spare to help guide you out of the village. You must leave on your own Teresa. Your servants weapons are there." Lucia pointing toward the straight sword and heavy two handed sword against the hut.

Alan caught his blades, hooking them back to his belt. Teresa standing up, "I cannot turn my back on this, I wish to help you fight. I didn't see many warriors here when we arrived." Lucia sneered, "What can you do? You are no warrior, we have more than enough to fight these weaklings. Now go, before I change my hospitality." Lucia would grab her whip and exit the hut running toward the field with a mere five warriors. "We should go Lady Teresa." Teresa looked toward Alan, "Like I said I won't turn my back on them. I will follow them regardless."

Alan bit his lip, hearing both Selma and Paula adjust their weapons. "Did the young woman we arrived here with leave?" Paula would rub one of her long ears, "She went back to the forest village. It's just me, you, Selma, and Teresa." Alan would sigh looking out toward the open field, seeing a little child fall and begin to cry. A mother would lean down and pick up the child. Reading her lips Alan was able to determine that she told the little one to be strong, don't cry, be proud for your father he is watching from the sky.

"Damnit.." Alan grunted moving out the front of the hut, his wakizashi's bouncing against his thighs. Selma and Paula would quickly follow Teresa in tow. "Are you going to help them Alan?" Teresa asked with concern hearing him speak harshly and begin moving in the direction where Lucia and her Karayans went. "Teresa stay here, you mean to much to Greenhill to get hurt in this." Teresa simply shook her head, "No this is my business, I want to help these people so I will do what I have to. Even if I have to fight personally myself."

"Damnit Teresa there is nothing noble about dieing. We don't need martyrs, when they can do more by living." Alan sneering remembering his dead friends, the ones who died to early the ones who died for nothing." Teresa blinked hearing his harsh words, he didn't sound like the young scholar she grew up with. "Then why are you doing this Alan? Why are you going to help Lucia." Selma would rub her fingers over the handle of her sword getting ready for combat, she could sense it was getting near.

"Because I am tired of seeing children grow up with their mother and fathers. Paula!" Alan speaking sharply while he picked up his pace toward the large grassy hill ahead. The sounds of metal clashing could be heard, Alan unsheathing both his wakizashi's. Paula had moved up to keep pace with Teresa, "I got it Alan." Paula unsheathing her steel sword, keeping her steps close while she moved forward. "Lady Teresa do not leave my side please."

Teresa would blink looking toward Paula noticing she became different the soft and happy expression was gone she looked angry. Or was it just serious, noticing Paula had unsheathed her two handed sword and was keeping pace with Alan, her breathing beginning to cut short when her stamina was running out. "I can hear them ,Alan." Alan said nothing as he reached the top of the hill seeing the battlefield seeing one dead Karayan several dead men, they seemed bunched up.

Alan could see several men with crossbows, a few sword wielders, and even someone wielding a two handed bastard sword. The numbers were still twenty five to Lucia's mere four, Alan rushing toward the center, pointing his two wakizashi's out to the left and right. Selma going to the left and Paula moving with Teresa toward the right. Lucia would snap her whip, dragging a man down only for the leather to be cut by the man wielding the bastard sword. "Lucia look out!" A Karayan warrior would step forward to block the strike. The sheer force would knock the warriors sword down the blade piercing into his eye area knocking the warrior down.

"Beechum!" Lucia explained going to her friend who was holding his face where the wound had occurred. The swordsman raising his sword again intending to finish off the the Karayan Chief. Then would come the crashing body of Alan who knocked the man down, raising his right hand blocking a strike of a swordsman. Only to ram the left handed wakizashi's into his chest. Spinning around to avoid being cleaved in half by another man His left hand being brought around the handle of the wakizashi driven into the man's skull knocking him forward.

The lunging forward blade of another swordsman would be pushed down when he rose up his left leg striking the man's wrist. Leaning into the man Alan would head butt the man knocking him down his nose being destroyed. Lucia looking up, "Wh!" Her words cut short as she helped Beechum up. Selma had come in on the left her sword cutting through a man's abdomen the crossbow falling toward the ground. The elf quickly kicking the wooden weapon upwards slapping a man in the face.

In turn only to spin around hitting him along the face his head splitting apart. Paula would join her friends seeing Teresa linger back as blood would splash onto her clothes and skin. It came when Paula would thrust her sword into a man's abdomen killing the crossbow wielder. Pulling her blade out only to swing downwards striking a man in the right thigh the man clutching the wound, When she stepped into him using her shoulder to knock him down. Both of her hands coming to rest on the handle thrusting it into the man's abdomen.

The sudden surprise sent all the men into a frenzy trying to avoid the sudden ambush. Alan feeling blood splash onto his face when he cut a cross into an unlucky swordsman ripping him into fours. "Finish them Paula!" Alan issuing an order watching ten men begin to run away out of a surprise. Paula raising her right hand the shine of the wind rune becoming clear. A large gust of wind picking up, the clouds darkening a bit over the horizon while the men were fleeing. Two tornadoes would drop down beginning to rip up the ground.

Teresa was surprised to witness the wind rune summon the shredding attack. Tossing the men around snapping their bodies like twigs in sickening screams of high gusting wind. It was vicious, it was like watching the attacks from the horse during the unification war. It was truly savage, fingers coming to brush along her face feeling the hot sticky blood, she could feel her heart beat faster. Fingers beginning to shake as she collapsed onto her knees, then forward onto her hands beginning to throw up.

"Teresa! Alan!" Paula would scream toward Alan while she lowered down to check on Teresa resting her hands on her back rubbing to help ease her panic. Alan was distracted with a current issue looking down at the man who wielded the bastard sword, stepping on his wrist only to kick him in the face. The man falling onto his back groaning feeling the bone in his wrist snap when Alan twisted his heel digging into the radius and ulna. "I am sorry you picked the wrong day to be a mercenary."

Alan raised his right hand up intending to drive his sword deep into the man's chest being stopped when he felt Lucia grab his arm. "Stop wait I need to ask him a question." Alan blinked looking down at the man, "Seems you got lucky this time." Alan stepping off the man's wrist letting him clutch his broken wrist. "Where are they!" Lucia would scream at the man. Who looked up and began to laugh. "Like I would tell you go ahead and kill me!" Lucia getting angry would kick the man, "Stop messing with me! Where are my people!"

Alan whistled, Selma approaching, "I am growing impatient make him talk." Selma would semi grin, her ears flicking back a bit while she reached down grabbing the man's broken wrist. "I would talk if I were you." With that said she would begin to break one finger on the broken wrist hand after the other. The man beginning to scream, Alan turning to see Paula with a concerned look toward Teresa. "Take your wounded and Teresa back to your village. Selma and I will get what you want out of him."

Lucia was surprised by the sudden ruthlessness and then orders to move her wounded. He was right they needed to get Beechum and the others treated, even she was wounded. "Fine, lets go Beechum can you walk?" The Karayan would nod as he rubbed blood from his face, "I will be fine." The Karayans would leave with Paula and Teresa, Alan looking at the man while Selma broke his fifth finger on his broken wrist's hand. "What was that I couldn't hear you amongst the screaming. I will have to ask you to speak in a calmer tone." Selma grinning a little, breaking his thumb on his good hand, the screams would echo all over the plains.

Teresa felt sick resting in a chair by a table inside of Lucia's tent. She had cleaned the blood off her face, but the reflection still reminded her. "Are you okay Lady Teresa?" Paula asked the question approaching brushing her fingers through her hair, feeling the loose strands drip with water. She had to rinse her hair out, her sword tapping against her thigh. Teresa would look up shocked, "How can you do that?" Paula blinked confused her ears waggling upwards while she looked toward Teresa. "What do you mean?"

"Kill like that, I mean you three did it like it was nothing. How can you take life so easily, you didn't try to wound the men or capture them. You three cut them down and slaughtered them like they were dogs." Paula would swallow a moment, she should have known that was what she meant. "It wasn't easy for me originally. It took me years to get used to being an efficient soldier. Lord Alan showed how to be strong and push past that feeling you are having." Teresa felt even more sick, "How is it a good thing to say that. There is no weakness in valuing life."

"Its weakness if you always think before acting." Lucia would approach, her arm wrapped up while Beechum was in tow behind her. "I am sorry you got wounded for saving me Beechum." Beechum simply bowed his head, "It was an honor to help you my chief." Lucia tried to take comfort in his words, while looking toward Teresa who looked very pale. "If you show no compassion you are no better than them." Teresa responding in rebuttal to the comment from Lucia. "There was no reason to show them mercy. They have been capturing my people and taking them somewhere to sell as slaves."

Teresa was shocked by Lucia's response, Paula would look down she could remember times where her people had been forced into things if they were caught off guard. "I. I mean I had no idea, is that why there is so little Karayans here?" Beechum would speak up watching Lucia take a seat in her chair. "We lost a lot of our comrades during the unification war. However these raiders have been thinning our numbers further. It's been hard on our chief trying to handle this problem with."

"Stop Beechum, that is enough." Lucia stopping Beechum from saying to much. "Let it go for now, we are unable to do anything about this for now." Teresa was still confused, her eyes watching Beechum who would step out of the tent, probably to tend to other important matters. "Why would someone kidnap your people as slaves?" Lucia rolled her eyes annoyed with that question. "Probably the same reason those elves serve that kid. I am sure they were captured and made slaves early on in their lives to his family."

"That is not correct." Selma would speak up walking into the tent, her eyes slanting, "Don't speak bad of Lord Alan. He would not condone such actions, Paula and I serve him by choice." Lucia and Teresa would look toward Selma who plopped her heavy two handed sword into the ground resting on the pommel of the sword handle. "Touch a sensitive subject did I?" Lucia slanting her eyes a bit toward Selma. Paula getting angry, "Lord Alan has done more for our people than anyone ever before. We owe him our lives easily a hundred times over."

Teresa listened to the words and wasn't sure how to react, she didn't know much about Alan as she once thought she did. He was just a happy scholar right? A gifted strategist was all? Why were they talking about him like he was some king of a land. Selma would flick a strand of her hair out of her face. "We found out your people have been transported north, probably over the mountains near Harmonia. There is probably an illegal black market where they are sold to the corrupt." Lucia became more focused hearing of her people being shipped up north. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, the man told us everything he knew." Lucia tapped her fingers on the chair scratching at the wood. "How do you know he was being honest?" Selma slanted her eyes toward Lucia, "He was begging to die by the time Lord Alan was done with him. So I am sure it was all true." Lucia would sigh leaning back into her chair, she had questions that needed some answers. "Fine you three can rest here tonight and help yourselves to food. Where is Lord Alan?"

Teresa would just look down, this had been a little more than she expected. Yet her justice obsessed side was worried about Lucia's people. This leaving her concerned and wanting to know some more. Perhaps she needed to return to Greenhill to get some help. "Lord Alan is bathing at the stream." Selma raising her sword and sheathing it in place on her back, before coming to rest against the hut by Paula. Lucia would quickly push off her chair and move out the hut moving toward the stream.

The water was warm, the sun was high in the sky now, it was probably getting late in the afternoon. Alan would look down into the stream, his shirt and weapons resting on the shore. Boots plopped by a rock, allowing him to stand in the water, leaning down to splash water on his face. The bandanna being soaked in the water along with his hair. Looking into his reflection he sighed, "Was I wrong again Elenor? Did I pick a fight I shouldn't have? Would you scold me or commend me? I am sure Agnes would reprimand me."

"Talking to yourself boy?" Lucia would approach him noticing him bathing of sorts, more caught up in his reflection. Perhaps he was narcissistic? It wouldn't surprise her knowing these people who have servants and were nobles. "Just reflecting on my life. Is there something you need Lady Lucia?" Alan turning to face her while walking toward the land stepping onto it and plopping down on a small boulder. Lucia shaking her head lightly, "I wanted to thank you for helping us. It irritates me to say we needed help. But thank you."

Alan shook his head, the water beading down his body. "No need for thanks, just doing the right thing." Lucia sighed, "No one has ever really helped my people. I have received lies and deception but never once had any of your kind ever helped us without wanting something in return." Slipping on his boots Alan looked at Lucia, "You don't have to look far Lady Teresa desires to truly help you and your people." Lifting up his shirt he would slide it on, rubbing the flat of his palm along the fabric to flatten our some of the ruffled edges.

"Maybe. Tell me something, how long have you been fighting?" Alan raised his light colored orbs toward the sun then toward the stream. "Longer than I can remember. I will help you find your people." Lucia took his answer, it explained a lot to her. She was a warrior and witnessing his skill in combat his decision and strategy. There was far more to him than she could put her finger on yet. "Thank you for that. I feel like I can put my trust in you." Shifting his wakizashi's he began to walk back toward the village. "That you should never do. I can only let you down." Alan not saying another words while moving away. His heart felt heavy again, remembering all his friends who said they could trust him. How could he honestly take that trust again, they all are gone now what could he do to really save them? How foolish he was for even thinking that was possible.


End file.
